Free Bird
by Regia Victoria
Summary: Porque tudo na vida tem um preço. E porque existem arrependimentos que se levam para sempre. Mas Sirius Black sabe muito bem disso.


**Sinopse:** Porque liberdade tem um preço. E porque existem arrependimentos que se levam para sempre. Mas Sirius Black sabe muito bem disso.

**Disclaimer:** Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa história não possui fins lucrativos. A música e sua composição (1974) pertencem à banda Lynyrd Skynyrd.

**Música: **Free Bird de _Lynyrd Skynyrd. _

Reviews, sim?

* * *

**Free Bird**

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_(Se eu partisse hoje)_

_Would you still remember me?_

_(Você ainda se lembraria de mim?)_

A flocos de neve caiam, cobrindo tudo com um lindo tapete branco. Dorcas suspirou; bem sabia que em algumas horas a neve estaria manchada de terra, e se transformaria num estorvo. A neve era como Sirius. Mas aquilo não era surpresa nenhuma. Ultimamente, tudo era como Sirius.

Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por sua tez rosada, e ela não se deu ao trabalho de secá-la. Rapidamente, seus olhos transbordaram e ela não se importou. Chorava sem soluçar, chorava sem se mexer. Apenas deixava as lágrimas rolarem...

_**29 de Maio de 1980, Londres.**_

Era uma noite morna de primavera. A brisa soprava preguiçosamente na copa das árvores, nos arbustos floridos e nos pedestres daquela rua calma, que Dorcas não podia mais se lembrar o nome. Mas ela se lembra da sensação boa que era sentir o calor e o vento.

Ela se lembra da sensação boa de sentir a mão de Sirius apertando a sua.

Eles haviam acabado de sair de uma reunião da Ordem. Ela iria direto para sua casa. Mas Sirius tinha outras idéias. Ele sempre tinha outras idéias.

"Vamos lá, Dorcas. Só um passeio. Andamos um pouco, conversamos um pouco, tomamos um sorvete e vamos para casa."

"É perigoso", ela colocou, enquanto arrumava sua bolsa. "Nos dias de hoje, não devemos dar passeios assim durante a noite." Então, sorrindo, ele pegou sua mão, guiando-a até a janela.

"Vê? A noite está maravilhosa. Há meses que não temos algo assim! Seria um desperdício ficar dentro de casa."

E assim, eles saíram caminhando pela rua. O vento bagunçava os negros cabelos deles, misturando o liso tão liso dele, com os cachos tão cachos dela. Fazia seu vestido balançar deliciosamente. Levava as preocupações para longe, trazia novos amores para perto.

Passearam, riram. Se deliciaram com sorvetes, sentados num banco de praça.

E quando ele se afastou, as mãos nos bolsos, o cabelo balançando, Dorcas descobriu que as noites lindas de primavera são muito mais perigosas que as tempestades de verão.

_For I must be travelling on, now_

_(Eu devo seguir viagem, agora)_

_Cause there's too many places I've got to see_

_(Porque há muitos lugares que devo ver)_

_**16 de Junho de 1980, Londres.**_

Aniversário de Emmeline. Quase toda a Ordem da Fênix estava lá, comemorando mais um ano de vida de alguém que lutava tão bravamente. Dorcas estava feliz. Sim, ela estava verdadeiramente feliz pela companheira.

Deu os parabéns, entregou seu presente. Riu, até bebeu um cálice de vinho. Arriscou alguns passos de dança com Gideon. Mas o único que ela queria dançar era Sirius. E ele estava ocupado demais, sendo simpático com Emmeline, dançando e sendo um cavalheiro.

Desculpando-se, Dorcas saiu mais cedo da festa. Foi para a casa da irmã, onde elas comeram chocolate e se abraçaram.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ela chorou por _ele_.

Mas ele nunca soube. Pois, do outro lado da cidade, continuava dançando com Emmeline.

_But, if I stay here with you, girl_

_(Mas, se eu ficasse aqui com você, garota)_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_(As coisas simplesmente não poderiam ser iguais)_

_**7 de julho de 1980, South Yorkshire.**_

Estavam em missão, numa cidade do interior. Quando Dumbledore indicou Sirius e ela, Dorcas não pode acreditar em sua sorte. Pouco lhe importava o perigo. Desta vez seriam só os dois e a paisagem.

Por horas, permaneceram escondidos numa tocaia. A adrenalina uma constante no sangue. Esperando, esperando...

E, quando o sol se pôs, Dorcas agradeceu intimamente a eles pela escolha do lugar.

Quando, à noite, o grupo de seguidores apareceu, a missão não poderia ter sido mais bem sucedida. Prenderam cinco comensais, e os levaram para o QG da ordem. Então, talvez a felicidade justificasse porque os dois seguiram então para um _pub_. Talvez felicidade justificasse porque, mais tarde, ela subiu na moto dele, voando sob o olhar atento das estrelas naquela noite sem nuvens.

Talvez a felicidade também justificasse os beijos que trocaram no sofá da casa dele.

Mas felicidade não justificava o amor que compartilharam, abraçados numa cama _king size_, onde os travesseiros tinham o cheiro _dele._ Só dele.

Um cheiro que ela podia se lembrar com mais clareza a cada dia que passava.

_Cause I'm as free as a bird, now_

_(Porque sou tão livre quanto um pássaro, agora)_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_**24 de julho de 1980, Londres.**_

Aquele era um dia importante. Ambos sabiam disso. Pois esta seria a primeira vez que se veriam, desde _aquela noite_. Semanas separavam aqueles preciosos momentos do agora. E, Dorcas sabia bem, a única coisa importante para Sirius era o agora. A grande pergunta era: ela estava no agora dele?

Respirou fundo, e entrou na sede da Ordem. Não era uma cena romântica; iriam analisar o depoimento dos Comensais recentemente presos. Mas, quando cruzou a soleira da porta, e os olhares de ambos se conectaram, a despeito da situação, da hora, do lugar... Eles perceberam o quão romântico aquilo poderia ser.

Sorrindo, ele a chamou para sentar-se ao seu lado. Sorrindo, ela aceitou. Sorrindo como jovens amantes que eram, deram suas mãos sob a mesa.

Também foi sorrindo que entraram, algumas horas mais tarde, na casa dela.

E certamente foi sorrindo que adormeceram.

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_The lord knows, I can't change_

_(Deus sabe, eu não posso mudar)_

_**21 de agosto de 1980, Londres.**_

Aquela era a primeira viagem que fariam fora de uma missão, em muito tempo. Pois amanhã seria um dia especial: aniversário de Sirius. Vinte anos; muito bem vividos, por sinal. Então, quando Dorcas soube que ele não pretendia comemorar, pois razões aleatórias impediam seus amigos de irem a uma festa, ela então preparou-lhe uma surpresa.

Enviou corujas, achou um lugar para se hospedarem. Falou com Dumbledore, pedindo um dia de licença.

Arrumou a mala, e _se arrumou_. O coração palpitante de alegria, aparatou em frente ao pequeno sobrado de tijolos à vista em que ele vivia, tocou a campainha, ajeitou o cabelo. Ele atendeu à porta, lhe deu um beijo. Mas quando, rosada de animação, ela lhe contou a surpresa, não houve a reação que esperava.

"Nossa, Dorkie, seria maravilhoso!" fez uma pausa, e lhe deu um abraço apertado. Um abraço _frio_ e apertado. "Mas James e Lily me chamaram para passar o dia lá. Afinal, sou padrinho do Harry!"

Ela sorriu um sorriso morno, sentindo o calor abandonar seu corpo lentamente...

"Ah, você tinha dito que, por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem, eles não poderiam..."

"Bem, por isso eu vou lá, não?" Ele sorriu calorosamente, mas não conseguiu derreter o gelo que se formara dentro dela. "Podemos nos ver amanhã à noite, que tal?"

Ela concordou, contudo, sem concordar verdadeiramente. Pois se estava triste por ter sua surpresa estragada, não poderia estar mais triste por não ter sido convidada para a festa _dele_. Dizendo que precisava ver a irmã, se despediu.

Aquela foi a segunda vez que chorou por ele.

_Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love_

_(Até logo, _baby_, foi um amor gostoso)_

_Though this feeling I can't change_

_(Embora eu não possa mudar esse sentimento)_

_But, please, don't take it so badly_

_(Mas, por favor, não leve muito a mal)_

_**18 de setembro de 1980, Corwall.**_

Mas Sirius Black era uma caixinha de surpresas. Não, ele era a _própria surpresa _viva. Pois, justamente quando Dorcas achou que seria melhor que tudo acabasse, ele surgiu em sua porta, carregando uma mala, todo sorrisos e gracejos.

"O que a honrada dama pensaria de tomar um ar fresco?" Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Ou talvez deva dizer... Um pouco de ar fresco de Corwall?"

Ela nunca poderia ter dito não. Talvez por isso, horas depois, ambos se encontravam num chalé beira-mar, numa praia deserta de Cornwall, o mesmo lugar para onde Dorcas havia planejado sua viagem, semanas atrás.

Porém, ela não se importava. Porque quando estava com _ele_, não havia muita coisa que lhe importasse.

A não ser, quem sabe, o _agora_.

_Cause Lord knows I'm to blame_

_(Porque Deus sabe que sou culpado)_

_And if I stayed here with you, girl_

_(E se eu ficasse aqui com você, garota)_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

_(As coisas não poderiam ser iguais)_

_**30 de novembro de 1980, Arredores de Leeds.**_

Dorcas não queria chamar Sirius para seu aniversário. Não se tratava de uma vingança infantil - ela já superara aquilo -, mas da recepção na fazenda de seus _pais_, o lugar onde se crescera. Afinal, estava fazendo vinte anos!

Mas, quando pensou em mentir para aqueles olhos que tanto amava, pensou duas vezes. E quando pensou duas vezes, ela convidou-o para comemoração. Com o coração apertado, ela viu uma pequena ruga descontente surgir entre as sobrancelhas dele. Mas, mesmo assim, ele disse que estaria lá.

E estava. Bem vestido, educado e um astro por definição, Sirius Black encantou a toda sua família. Fez de seu aniversário um verdadeiro baile imperial, sem esquecer de dar atenção a ninguém.

Mas o coração de uma mulher não erra.

Pois quando, exausta da festa, Dorcas despediu-se de seu amado, sentiu a frieza daquele beijo envenenar seu sangue. Sentiu a distância intransponível que aquela noite colocara entre os dois.

Era seu aniversário, mas naquela noite ela chorou também.

_Cause I'm as free as a bird, now_

_(Porque sou tão livre quanto um pássaro, agora)_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_**6 de dezembro de 1980, Londres.**_

Dorcas estava sozinha, jantando em sua casa, quando a campainha tocou. Para sempre se lembraria do arrepio que sentiu, quando viu Sirius na sua varanda, guardando o capacete de sua moto. Forçou um sorriso e ele também. Entraram, discutiram banalidades. Tomaram uma taça de vinho. Ela lhe ofereceu o jantar, mas ele recusou.

Ela não pôde deixar de reparar que ele nunca havia recusado seu _prato especial_ antes.

Sentaram lado a lado no sofá, mas eram estranhos um ao outro. Ele poderia ser seu tio distante, e ela não saberia a diferença.

E quando ele começou seu discurso, ela não interrompeu. Nem uma única vez. Nem quando ele pegou suas mãos, e a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

"... você quer uma casa no campo, com uma grande cozinha e crianças abrindo presentes na manhã de Natal. E eu quero minha moto, quero voar. Viajar por este céu. Eu nunca me perdoaria se te fizesse infeliz por isso. Dorkie, você merece mais do que eu posso dar."

Ela secou discretamente as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar.

"Eu sei disso. Sempre soube". Respirou fundo para sua frase final. "Me procure quando perceber que motos voadoras e casas no campo podem existir juntas sem problemas. Porque elas podem, Sirius. É só você querer."

Mas Sirius não queria, ela percebeu, enquanto observava ele voando para longe. Para longe _dela_.

_And this bird you cannot change_

_(E este pássaro você não pode mudar)_

_The lord knows, I can't change_

_(Deus sabe, eu não posso mudar)_

_Lord, help me, I can't change_

_(Deus, me ajude, eu não posso mudar)_

_Lord, I can't change_

_(Deus, eu não posso mudar)_

**31 de dezembro de 1980, Arredores de Leeds.**

No inverno, quando as charnecas se tornam imensidões cobertas de neve, Dorcas sempre fugia do olhar atento dos pais e ia brincar. Pois ela amava mais a beleza pura e momentânea da neve do que a beleza estável do verde.

Da mesma maneira que ela amava Sirius. Puro e momentâneo, uma estrela riscando o céu de fogo.

Ninguém pôde contestar, então, quando seus pais planejaram o último adeus de Dorcas Meadowes sobre a neve que ela tantou amou.

Uma pequena e fúnebre multidão estava reunida ao redor de seu caixão, quando Sirius finalmente chegou. Trajava vestes completamente brancas, uma homenagem à ela. Sua figura facilmente se confundia com a paisagem.

Sirius não chorava. Não havia nenhuma emoção aparente em seu rosto; mas apenas ele sabia que, quando James lhe chamou no espelho para dar a notícia, ele chorou. E subiu em sua moto, voando por milhas sem fim e atravessando o país. Lá, no alto e sobre as nuvens, ele sentiu a dor. Até que não restasse mais nada a ser sentido.

Tomando a palavra, ele discursou. Discursou tudo que deveria ter dito enquanto ela estava viva.

Pois agora ele entendia que motos voadoras e casas no campo podiam existir juntas.

_Won't you fly high free bird..._

_(Não voe tão alto, pássaro livre...)_


End file.
